Emi Nakasuga
Emi Nakasuga is a protagonist character in the Little Army manga. Profile She is the overall commander of Bellwall High School and commander of her tank, Tiger I. She is half German (mother side) and half Japanese (father side). Appearance As a child, Emi was a medium sized girl, with red hair in twintails and a pale complexion. As a teenager, her hairstyle and fair skin remained the same, however she looks more matured and has grown substantially taller. She also wears a hairclip given to her by Hitomi Yuzumoto, which parts the left side of her hair. Personality She's very cold and arrogant, but in truth she's a warm girl who just hides her true self although she's really stubborn and a little bit of selfish. Family Emi has a grandmother that lives in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto Prefecture; Kuromorimine Girls High School's town, where she stayed for about an year with her mother and sister. Emi's mother, Mrs. Nagasuka is the total opposite in personality as of her daughter, as when Emi mistreated her friends, her mother treated them with a lot of courtesy. Emi has an older sister the same age as Miho's older sister; Maho, who joins a Summer Sensha-Dou Festival Championship which was being held in Japan where they placed 1st runner-up after being defeated by Maho's team. Background Little is known about her life in Germany previous to her last year in elementary school, however, she hints that she knows a lot about German heavy tanks. When she was 10 she moved to Japan with her mother and older sister, living on her grandmother's house during the time. She transferred to an elementary school in Kumamoto City. She was in the same class as Miho Nishizumi, Hitomi Yuzumoto and Chihiro Yusa. They took part in an informal tank team with a Panzer IV Ausf.D, private property of the Nishizumis, with her serving as the driver, Miho as the commander, Hitomi as the gunner and Chihiro as the loader. However this was short lived, as they had only one mock battle, due to Emi unwilling to participate in the start, Hitomi's problem on sticking with things, Miho's possibility of quitting Sensha-Dou after she discovered it was only about winning for her family and the end of elementary school, however, Miho promised she would keep doing it to discover her own way of Sensha-Dou, which can be seen in the anime. Emi used to hate Maho Nishizumi because of the way she gave orders to fire at her sister's flag tank during the competition even though her sister was helping the crew of a Kuromorimine tank that had fallen off a cliff. It was already given that Maho would win the match even without ordering such a thing because they still had four tanks with them while her sister's flag tank was the only one remaining. Later on she discovers that Maho gave the order because it is the Nishizumi's true way of fighting, passing to dislike only the style. This is also the moment when Miho realizes she doesn't want to be heir to such a strict, emotionless style. Emi goes back to Germany to find her own Sensha-Dou too, during high school she manages to become an ace on her school. Distancing herself for her teammates, a teacher gives her an enrollment offer from Bellwall High School. She accepts, planning to adapt her Sensha-Dou to the Japanese Sensha-Dou and to meet Miho once again. This happened right after the victory of Ooarai in the 63rd Sensha-Dou Tournament. In Bellwall, she reconciles with Hitomi, who was in despair because the Sensha-Dou team is disbanding. Emi manages to reorganize and assume the leadership of the Sensha-Dou team, even managing to get the forced help of the Kawashiba sisters to buy some new tanks. She also becomes the commander of her tank and crew, a Tiger I. Through an eccentric team, just like Ooarai's situation in the start, she manages to connect the team so they work as a group, realizing what her real Sensha-Dou is about: Trust, unselfishness and friendship.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous